pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hone Tuwhare
Hone Tuwhare (21 October 1922 - 16 January 2008) was a noted New Zealand poet of Māori ancestry.Hone Tuwhare, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Aug. 9, 2019. He is closely associated with The Caitlins in the Otago region of New Zealand, where he lived for the latter part of his life. Life Youth Tuwhare was born in Kaikohe, Northland Region, into the Nga Puhi tribe (hapu Ngati Korokoro, Ngati Tautahi, Te Popoto, Uri-o-hau). Tuwhare spoke Māori until he was about 9, and his father, an accomplished orator and storyteller, encouraged his son’s interest in the written and spoken word, especially in the rhythms and imagery of the Old Testament. Following the death of his mother, his family moved to Auckland, where Hone attended primary schools in Avondale, Mangere and Ponsonby. He attended Memorial Technical College in Auckland, 1939–1941, and Otahuhu Technical College in 1941."Hone Tuwhare." Contemporary Poets, 7th ed. St. James Press, 2001 Career Encouraged by poet R.A.K. Mason, Tuwhare began in 1939 to write while working as an apprentice at the Otahuhu Railway Workshops. In 1956, Tuwhare started writing seriously after resigning from a local branch of the Communist party. His earliest and arguably best known work, No Ordinary Sun, was published in 1964 to widespread acclaim and subsequently reprinted 10 times over the next 30 years, becoming 1 of the most widely read individual collections of poetry in New Zealand history. During the 1970s Tuwhare became involved in Māori cultural and political initiatives. This same era also saw his international reputation grow, with invitations to visit both China and Germany, which, among other opportunities, lead to the publication of Was wirklicher ist als Sterben in 1985. While his earlier poems were kept in print, new work was constantly produced. Tuwhare's play, "In the Wilderness Without a Hat", was published in 1991. Three further collections of poetry then followed: Short Back and Sideways: Poems & Prose (1992), Deep River Talk (1993), and Shape-Shifter (1997). In 1999 he was named New Zealand's second Te Mata Poet Laureate, the outcome of which was the publication Piggy-Back Moon (2002). The poet moved to Kaka Point in South Otago in 1992,"Larger-than-life poet dies.", Otago Daily Times, 17 January 2008 and many of his later poems reflected the scenery of The Catlins area, and the seafood available. He had a strong working relationship with fellow Otago artist Ralph Hotere, and their work often referenced each other.Tuwhare, H. (1970) Hotere, in Come Rain Hail, Dunedin: Caveman Press. He died in Dunedin, aged 85. Writing When Tuwhare’s poems began to appear in the late 1950s and early 1960s they were recognised as a new departure in New Zealand poetry, cutting across the debates and divisions between the 1930s and post-war generations. Much of the works' originality was the result of their distinctly Māori perspective. The poems were marked by their tonal variety, the naturalness with which they could move between formal and informal registers, between humour and pathos, intimacy and controlled anger and, especially, in their assumption of easy vernacular familiarity with New Zealand readers. Recognition Tuwhare was awarded the Robert Burns fellowship from the University of Otago in 1969 and again in 1974. He was awarded the University of Auckland literary fellowship in 1991. In 1999, he was named New Zealand's 2nd Te Mata Poet Laureate. At the end of his 2-year term he published Piggy Back Moon (2001), which was shortlisted in the 2002 Montana New Zealand Book Awards. Tuwhare was included in a list of 10 of New Zealand's greatest living artists named as Arts Foundation of New Zealand Icon Artists at a ceremony in 2003. In 2003, Tuwhare was awarded 1 of the 3 inaugural Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement for poetry. (The other winners were novelist Janet Frame and historian Michael King.) Each recipient received a cash prize of $60,000 NZD. The awards are aimed at New Zealand writers who have made an outstanding contribution to the nation's literary and cultural history. Tuwhare received an honorary Doctor of Literature degree from The University of Auckland in 2005. At the time of his death Hone Tuwhare was described as "New Zealand's most distinguished Maori writer"*.(January-16-2008). "Maori poet Hone Tuwhare dies", New Zealand Herald Hone Tuwhare Charitable Trust In July 2010 The Hone Tuwhare Charitable trust was formed in honour of Hone Tuwhare. Their goal is: “To inspire people through the preservation, promotion, and celebration of Hone’s legacy” Hone Tuwhare Charitable Trust website . Publications Poetry *''No Ordinary Sun: Poems'': Auckland: Blackwood and Janet Paul, 1964; Dunedin, NZ: McIndoe, 1977. *''Come Rain Hail: Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: Bibliography Room, University of Otago, 1970. *''The Holy Cities''. Auckland: Dobbie Press, 1970. *''Sap-wood and Milk: Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1972. *''Something Nothing: Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1974. *''Selected Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: McIndoe, 1980. *''Year of the Dog: Poems new and selected''. Dunedin, NZ: McIndoe, 1982. *''Mihi: Collected poems''. Harmondsworth, UK, & Auckland: Penguin, 1987. *''Rain''. Sydney: D.J. Harwood, 1972. *''Deep River Talk: Collected poems''. Auckland: Godwit, 1993; Honolulu, University of Hawaii Press, 1994. *''Shape-Shifter''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 1997. *''Piggy-back Moon''. Auckland: Godwit, 2001. *''Oooooo......!!!'' Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2005. *''Twelve Poems''. Dunedin, NZ: Otakou Press, 2007. Collected editions *''Making a Fist of It: Poems and short stories''. Dunedin, NZ: Jackstraw Press, 1978. *''Short Back and Sides: Poems and prose''. Auckland: Godwit, 1992. *''Small Holes in the Silence: Collected works''. Auckland: Random House, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hone Tuwhare, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 31, 2015. Audio / video *''No Ordinary Sun: Poems'' (LP). Auckland: Blackwood & Janet Paul, 1967. *''Wind Song and Rain: Hone Tuwhare reads his poetry'' (LP). Wellington: Kiwi, 1975. *''Tuwhare'' (music CD; a compilation album of his poems remade by New Zealand artists into songs as a dedication to him.). Wellington: Toi Māori Aotearoa, 2005. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *Maori poets * List of New Zealand poets * New Zealand literature References Notes External links ;Poems *Hone Tuwhare's "Rain" on PoemHunter *"A Poem for Whina Cooper". *More poems at the Hone Tuwhare Charitable Trust. ;Audio / video *Hone Tuwhare at YouTube *Screenography of Hone Tuwhare with links to relevant television appearances and programmes on NZ On Screen *Hone Tuwhare - full length documentary available on NZ On Screen ;Books *Hone Tuwhare at Amazon.com ;About *Hone Tuwhare in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Timeline of Hone Tuwhare *[http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/1/story.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=10487276 New Zealand Herald - Tributes flow for Poet and Playwright Hone Tuwhare] *Hone Tuwhare Charitable Trust Official website. Category:1922 births Category:2008 deaths Category:New Zealand Māori people Category:New Zealand writers Category:People from the Otago Region Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:Poets Category:Maori poets